Gladiator
The Gladiator: Proud, thrilling killer of Ancient Rome The Apache: Fierce, scalp-taking master of death... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Appearance Gladiators are normally caucasian, muscular men with little or no chest armor but with a large bronze helmet with vizor and spaulders. Their chest was always exposed to their enemy, the more scars on a gladiator, the more respect he has. Gladiators wore light clothing and armor though had a strict close combat fighting style. History Gladiators were either captured soldiers from rival armies or condemned criminals selected for their ferocity, strength and skill. In Ancient Rome, gladiators entertained the public with deadly and bloody battles to the death. To ensure the best spectacle, Gladiators were trained in the art of killing, using a wide-range of lethal, crowd-pleasing weapons. Those who survived became legendary heroes. Losers became food for the lions. In gladiatorial combat, gladiators were expected to die without asking for mercy or crying out in pain. If a defeated gladiator had fought courageously and won over the crowd's sympathy, his life would be spared. It is unknown what the death rate for defeated gladiators was, but it is usually assumed that most gladiator's careers lasted less than ten fights. Winners would often receive laurel wreaths or money from the crowd, but the greatest gift was his freedom, symbolized by receiving a rudis (wooden training sword). Weapons Armor The amount of armor worn by a gladiator depended on his class. All gladiators wore a single arm guard known as a manica, consisting of overlapping bronze or iron plates. The retarius-class, whose primary weapon was the trident wore the manica on the left arm, which was more exposed to attack than the right when thrusting two-handed; all other gladiators, who wielded single-handed weapons and carried shields in their left hands, wore manica on the right arm. Most gladiators wore a helmet﻿ with a full facemask. The style of the helmet depended on the class of gladiator. The facemask had two large eyeholes covered in a grating consisting of overlapping rings, with the exception of the Secutor-class, whose facemask had two small eyeholes with no grating. However, while the helmet and mask provided optimum protection, it severely restricted the gladiator's vision, it was heavy, and in a prolonged fight could cause the gladiator to collapse from heat exhaustion or lack of air. With the general exception of the Retarius, all gladiators wore greaves and carried a shield, although the size and shape varied between classes. All gladiators regardless of class left their chest unprotected. Experts: Chris Torres (ancient weapons specialist) Steven Dietrich (gladiator combat instructor) Chuck "The Iceman" Liddell (former U.F.C. light-heavyweight champion) Battle: As the battle starts, the Apache warrior and the Gladiator are seen walking towards each other in a grassy field. The Gladiator makes a battle cry and raises his Trident, continuing his advancement toward the Apache. The Apache pulls out his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Gladiator, but hits his shield. The Gladiator readies up his Sling and hurls a stone at the Apache, who effortlessly dodges it. The Apache fires another arrow at the oncoming Gladiator and successfully hit him in the side of his stomach. The Gladiator pulls out the arrow and yells in anger, surprising the Apache. The Apache tries to run away as the Gladiator throws another stone with his sling. The stone one again misses, and the Apache tries to fire another arrow. When this fails, he further retreats into the trees. The Gladiator quickly catches up, however, and brinsg out his Trident and Net. The Apache tries to block with his shield, but it is thrown aside by the Gladiator's trident. The Apache pulls out his Tomahawk and swings at the Gladiator, but hits his manica. The two get into a struggle, with the Gladiator gaining the upper hand and kicking him to the floor. The Gladiator advances with his trident while the Apache tries his hardest to avoid the weapon. The Apache tries to get the trident stuck in a tree branch, but the Gladiator quickly frees it and continues to attack the Apache. With few options left, the Apache tries to make a run for it. The Gladiator, however, responds quickly and throws his net, tripping and ensnaring the Apache. The Gladiator throws the Trident at the Apache, but the Apache just barely rolls out of the way. He frees himself from the net and throws his tomahawk, which sails past the Gladiator's helmet. The Gladiator pulls out his Sica, and the Apache pulls out his War Club. The Gladiator tries to stab the Apache with his sword, but the Apache knocks it out of his hand with the club. He swings again and completely knocks off the Gladiator's helmet. The Gladiator pulls out his shield and brushes off the arrow from earlier on. The Apache runs charges at the Gladiator and tries to jump and strike his head with the club. However, he mistimes his jump and slams straight into the shield, sending him to the floor. The Gladiator kneels down and begins punching him in the face with the Cetus. He goes to retreive his sword, but turns to see that the Apache has drawn his Knife. He tries to punch him with the Cestus, but misses. In a last desparation, the Gladiator swings his shield at the Apache, but the Apache ducks and slices at the Gladiator's hamstrings. He slices across the Gladiator's chest, then gets up and stabs him in the back. The Gladiator falls to his knees and the Apache closes in and slits the Gladiator's throat. The Gladiator falls to the floor, and the Apache stabs him in the head to make sure he is dead. The Apache gets up and licks the blood off of his knife. He then yells a victory cry and runs away, leaving the dead Gladiator behind. Expert's Opinion: The expert's believed that the Apache's ability to use his weapons at all ranges made him the victor. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors